A Fox's Sun Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Jodi may be possessed but it is clear that she has specific ideas and feelings about Angela and they both share about what it means to lose and live. Tag to Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox.


**A Fox's Sun Light**

"Sam."

Jodi Mills blinked along with everyone in the room as Angela took out a very shiny silver stick that was about the size of the angel blade and slapped her left on it and extended her arm to reveal a sharp blade that was actually a sword. Jodi had seen a lot ever since the Winchesters and Angela walked into her life even though she had known Bobby Singer for quite a while. This was something else as she watched as Angela handed it over to Sam who didn't even seem fazed that she was handing him a sword but rather concerned that she didn't have a weapon as he replied, "You are still carrying it around?"

"Better than the chakram and less chance of you or me hitting someone with it."

"Couldn't you have just brought the knife?"

"Left it in the car."

Jodi realized she was looking at what must be a typical married couple thing between Angela and Sam and she had to admit that it was rather comical. It seemed out of place since they were stuck in a supernaturally warded house with a demon on their tail. A demon, which Angela was able to sniff out and startle the other hunters there except for the twins that seemed really cool with it at they were with what they just saw.

"Whoa, you can touch Absolution besides her? Now that's way awesome since we heard that only the Malachi can wield it. Anyone else…" Max made a slicing motion across his neck.

"True for the most part," Angela admitted but nothing more as her features went serious as she started looking around.

Jodi saw her nose twitch and prayed that she would notice. Inwardly she sighed thinking that all she wanted was a girl's day with her feet up in front of the television and watching her chick flicks ad having a good gossip with Angela. Plus she wanted to show her what she had been making in her spare time in between being sheriff and raising two orphan girls who had issues that ranked up there with Sam and Dean's issues. Also it was a means of getting Angela out of the bunker and away from two well-meaning and overprotective men, one of them who had every right to be since he was going to be a father in t-minus thirty days and counting.

"She disappeared!"

Jodi felt helpless as she watched Angela take a protective stance in front of Mary, the woman that was the mother to Sam and Dean. She heard the words in her own voice and rallied hard against the demon that had taken possession of her. She knew that Angela had smelled something was off and had been moving to take position. She had to hand it to the woman that she knew how to be ready and anticipate. All she could do was watch as the demon used her body to toss her friends like they were nothing more than rag dolls.

"Back off."

Jodi knew that voice. There were many things that were universal constants. One was that moms meant business when they gave you the look. The other was the tone of a mom when she was getting in your face and telling you what to do. With Angela though it had always been a quiet request that had even Claire doing what she had been asked and then some and often a look. Here Jodi was seeing a much scarier version of that and one that had the underlying tone that the demon would pay if she wasn't listened to.

Jodi watched as the demon tried to toss Angela but she stood her ground, like she was able to resist. It was a good thing too since she was at that stage where one wrong move could spell premature labor or other complications. Nope, she was still Angela just standing there as she glared at Jodi or rather the demon inhabiting Jodi's body.

"I don't need to be in your head since I remember you. You were the one that taught Asa that spell. You helped him send me to the depths. Guess you learned from the last time. By the way, how is it that you're still standing after I broke your back?"

"What makes you think you did?"

Jodi knew that playful tone. It was serious and yet playful one that was geared to piss anything and anyone off and no doubt that it would raise questions with Sam and Dean. In Jodi's mind, the girl was entitled to secrets. Being as old as she was, it should be Angela giving advice but it was often the other way around and Jodi had learned quickly that there were things the dhampir was deficient in with regards to people and relationships and sought to help her as much as she could.

"Oh I remember. You took care of my partner but I led you on a chase. You almost had me. Almost stuck me with that infernal blade, which I still don't understand why a thing like you is considered worthy to carry it. Much less a Winchester."

"I still wonder that myself even with all that I know now." Angela advanced with her right hand raised. "Now leave Jodi, now."

"I don't think so. After all I like torturing you as much as Asa."

Jodi didn't like where this was going and would have fought but she heard voices murmuring and realized that the hunters in the room were reciting an exorcism, including Angela. It was a relief to feel the demon being pulled out and it was so not fun being possessed. It was alleviated a little and a bit scary that the demon didn't get sent to hell but rather pulled into a smoky ball that floated on Angela's hand.

"For Asa and all the others."

Angela then said something that was clearly not Latin and in a flash of light the ball of smoke was gone leaving burning embers that fluttered to the ground and died. Jodi was in slight shock as she allowed Sam and Dean to help her up. And yet, Angela just stood there with a calm expression but it looked a bit thoughtful as if she were remembering something.

"Seriously, are you a witch?" The twins were looking at Angela.

"No. Just a pissed off expectant mother," Angela replied before giving a slight grin as she flexed her wrists to reveal the tattoos.

It was a relief that it was over even with the shadow hanging overhead about what Bucky had done to Asa. It was an accident but even Jodi thought that it was rather low to string him up and let everyone thing that it was the demon. She did notice that it seemed to put Angela in a thoughtful mood afterwards and one that Sam seemed to be in an internal debate on whether or not to address.

In the end, Jodi made the effort after Angela honored Asa, Elvis and Randy with a dirge. She stood by Angela as the woman sang a song that had words in a language no one knew but it carried the tone and meaning loud and clear. It even seemed to bolster Lorraine a little more even after learning that she had two grandchildren, the twins Max and Alicia. Staring at the funerary pyres, Jodi listened to the words as they were carried off into the wind. She felt the need to say something and got her opportunity when she stood by Angela as the woman looked out into the woods with Sam's dog sitting next to her and said, "That was a nice song."

"It's a funerary dirge given to all who… died fighting the good fight."

"Still nice," Jodi offered. She looked at Angela and asked, "Do you blame yourself for Asa's death?"

Angela looked at Jodi and replied, "No," then looked back in the direction she was staring in and continued, "I do blame my part in the life he led. The same as Mary."

"So Mary knew Asa?"

"She saved him when he was a boy."

That was something Asa never told Jodi about. While it was something that could be held a grudge over, it was not worth it. Jodi learned, particularly from Angela, that there were some things that were too painful or two precious to share and she didn't hold a grudge with that. People were entitled to secrets. It made trusting them harder but people had their reasons.

"And because I touched Mary's life, I touched his both directly and indirectly." Angela made a slight snorting sound as she added, "Such a little pain in the ass and nearly got himself killed thinking I was the thing he had to hunt. Had to teach him a few things."

"You seem to know everybody."

"Most folks, yes." Angela paused and sighed a bit before continuing, "I did teach Asa that rite. And the demon did break my back. I was just lucky that someone saved me."

"Glad they did," Jodi admitted. "You may be a little scary with all that stuff you do but… you do a lot to help people. Can't imagine the world without you."

Angela hummed at that as she looked out at the landscape. She thought about something for a moment before saying, "A friend of mine once said that death is not really the end of things. They live on because we remember the things they did in life."

"And what do you remember?" Jodi couldn't help but ask the question since she was curious like Sam about what Angela had seen and done. After all, to talk to someone who basically lived through history, it was pretty impressive.

"Too much of everything," Angela replied. She then turned to look at Jodi with a smile. "Mostly my strays that I have met over the centuries. The ones I trained to be hunters. The ones who tagged along until they found what they wanted to do in life… and the ones who became family no matter how hard I resisted." She shifted to look in a different direction.

Jodi turned to see Angela looking at Sam and Dean with their mother talking. She noted the slight smile on the woman's face and recognized it as her happy smile. It was better than nothing even if it wasn't a full blown smile. "Well you have a good heart Angie."

"Not sure about that, Jodi. I still have reservations about… being a mother. With everything I've done…"

"It's about as much as the same as us normal humans going off to fight in a war and coming back. A little different," Jodi allowed after some thought, "But about the same. I'm the sheriff of Sioux Falls and occasionally I have to get rough with it and draw a gun. And I did it to make sure my son was growing up safe. It's what being a parent is."

Jodi knew that it was going to take some time for it to sink in but she figured Angela was on the way to being a parent since she already fussed over the Winchesters and the way she handed Claire and Alex… It was different when it was your own though and that was something Angela was going to learn.

"Thanks Jodi."

Jodi looked at Angela as the woman turned to look at her. "You don't have to thank me…"

"I do," Angela replied with a full smile. "You… put things into perspective for me and… it really helps." The smile turned into a teasing grin as she added, "Asa always said that you were good at that and in creative ways."

Jodi felt her eyes widened at that and then she narrowed them as she protested, "You did not…"

"We talked. More or less. The little bastard had a way of finding me."

Jodi couldn't help but laugh with Angela as they started walking towards the car. It was going to be crowded heading back to the states but the journey seemed to head down a path towards the lighter. Jodi decided that Angela was right in that death wasn't the end of that person. They lived on in how people lived their lives. True she would give anything to have a moment with her son and husband alive and well with her again and she would be scared about it but they were alive in the memories that she had of them and the lessons she passed on to Alex and Claire. Maybe that was why Angela was a great parent and would make a good mother. She understood that on some level and while the whole thing scared her to death it seemed, she was more than ready.

"When we get back, please take back that onesie. Too much."

Jodi looked indignantly at Angela and retorted, "It's cute and perfect."

"Please, I'll have my hands full with the strange and unusual."

Jodi couldn't help but laugh at that. She really liked Angela and was willing to help her out in any way she could. She was glad that the woman trusted her enough to let her do that. She was surprised when Angela opened the door to a three way friendship between her, herself and Mary. Even though Asa's death was like a sad cloud, from it came rays of light, rays of sunshine.

* * *

 **A/N:** From Jodi's POV as she observes Angela and evaluates where she stands thanks to shared memories of Asa. Tag to Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox. Enjoy.


End file.
